


Pacts Between Lions And Men

by Ella_Emmens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, But not dark, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Smut, There is no Hannigram, There is some porn im sorry, Violence, Will Graham x Reader - Freeform, not sorry, of course there's violence it's Hannibal, old friends reunite, old lovers reunite to fuck, reader is a badass, reader is a boss bitch, sorry - Freeform, will is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Emmens/pseuds/Ella_Emmens
Summary: Will finds Hannibal in Florence but before he can do anything, he finds you too. And all he can think of is all that Hannibal might take you away like everything else he cared about.But it seems he's forgotten who you really are.
Relationships: Will Graham x reader, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. What Makes the Sunset - Frank Sinatra

**Author's Note:**

> I started Hannibal recently and am already at the beginning of season three and in love with Will Graham Dogaholic.  
> I wanted smut with not Dark!Will but not the pure boy he was at the beginning either so I wrote it.
> 
> Side Note: The chapter names indicate which song i was listening to when i posted the chapter.

Florence was something. Florence was  _ definitely  _ something, Will thought as he looked at the buildings which filled some aesthetic longing in him that Baltimore hadn't been able to provide.

He stood in the front of the University he'd been directed to.

Directed by whom? you ask, well, it was Just Will's overactive imagination or the mental connection he had with Hannibal.

He could feel it. Like the metaphorical red string, pulling him into the depths.

He swallowed thickly and entered through the intricately carved archway.

He walked through the several hallways which would have posed interest to many people but Will felt nothing just that pull.

Guiding him to something he'd been chasing for the last eight months. 

He turned around another corner and stopped in his tracks. Hannibal stood in front of him waiting to go into the room next to him, not wearing a dress jacket but only the vest. Even with his back to him, Will was struck by how different he looked from the last time he's seen him. 

Will couldn't begin to fathom what he was expecting Hannibal to look like but he wasn't expecting him to look... good.

Last time he'd seen Hannibal he was covered in blood. His own, Jack's, Will's... and Abigail's.

As if sensing Will's gaze Hannibal turned towards him and even from the five feet distance between them, Will could see his eyes widen ever so slightly. 

They stood like that for a while, measuring the other up but Will was sure their eyes never left the others face. Will stepped towards him, moving closer until they were almost a foot apart. Will remembered painfully the last time they were this close. And he feels the ghost of the carving knife in his stomach. Gutting him open like an animal. Will opened his mouth to say something when a woman popped her head out from inside the room.

"The Curator will see you now Professor," she flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and gave Will a once over and shrugged, "I suppose your... 'friend' can come too,"

They both snapped their eyes to the Secretary at the word 'friend'.

Friend?

FRIEND?

Will and Hannibal's relationship was... complex but friends was not a word that could be used to describe them.

Hannibal's jaw twitched and as he opened his mouth to correct the girl but she beat him to it.

"Please professor," she said raising a hand, "The curator is extremely busy,"

Hannibal spared an awkward glance to Will before moving inside the room and the girl ushered him in despite his wishes to stay outside.

"Oh please," she said exasperatedly, as if she faced people like them every day, "With you looking like an idiot? Get your ass inside."

If Will weren't agitated he would've noted her southern accent but he was too busy watching Margot and Alana walking towards him.

"Did you find-" the words died in Alana's throat when she saw Hannibal turn and look at her, with a slight arch of an eyebrow. He seemed only  _ mildly  _ inconvenienced.

"Alana, Margot," he said courteously.

"Hannibal," Alana replied warily while Margot remained solid.

The auburn rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "What the hell?"

Once they were all stepped inside the office Will noticed it looked more like a pawn shop with the yellow lighting and the relics inside. Numerous vases, all covered in dust and empty which only added to their beauty, crystal jars with spiderweb cracks, some books on the shelves ranging from the latest works to first editions of the classics, the leather binding peeling off of some. Will stepped closer to one and ran his index finger across the spine until the name appeared from under the caked dirt.

_ The Illiad. _

"Yes?" A female voice came from his left and he looked to see you hunched over a paper, running your pen across the pages crossing out savagely some parts while just grazing over the others. 

Hannibal started, "My-"

"Place it on the desk," you tapped the area in front of you with the back of your pen and went back to check your paper. And when you were done you flipped it into a bin next to her carelessly. You immediately reached for the other bin holding unchecked papers but then reached for Hannibal's sitting atop your desk.

Muscle memory, a voice inside of Will spoke and the other was hammering at him. As he felt that he knew you somehow. 

And by the time it hit him. Like a brick in the face in the face, it was too late.

You looked up at the mass of people and your furrowed your brows, but couldn't bring yourself to care. As long as they didn't touch your stuff.

Life was already thick and sagging stuck inside her bones like dreariness. Pulling her down and down.

She ran her eyes over the two women and then Will where they paused, for the smallest part of a second and Will saw something akin to amusement in your eyes before your gaze snapped up to Hannibal and he felt his heart hammer away in his chest as he remembered Abigail who he cared about, that semblance, the  _ idea  _ of a son that he loved, that Hannibal snatched away from him.

As he saw you give Hannibal a once over he reasoned with himself.

If you didn't blow this maybe he wouldn't kill you for being short with Han-

"I'm-"

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter." 

Will fought the intense need to facepalm.

The shock was evident on Hannibal's face, he'd been discovered. He debated as to whether he should play dumb but the glint in your eyes made him aware of the futility of the suggestion.

_ How did you know?  _ The __ question wasn't even on his lips when you looked at the far side of your table where copies of the Baltimore times lay. 

Will recognized Freddy Lound's name on the main article. And he cursed inwardly. 

Hannibal smiled at you flirtatiously and something in Will made him want to launch at Hannibal and deck him across the jaw. But he stood shock-still, firmly planted to the ground.

He knew that smile well. He was planning to kill you right now. And you knew it. The tension was as tangible as your hair which he could reach forward and take through his fingers, in that loose bun you had at the base of your neck.

But you smiled back at Hannibal because what were you if not infuriatingly audacious.

Hannibal slipped the scalpel from the inside of his sleeve and you stood up when Will yelled. 

"NO!"

Both you and Hannibal paused and turned to look at Will. Hannibal was ready to jab the scalpel into wills neck but what stopped him was that Wil was looking at you. Not him.

He was telling you no.

He looked back at you, you were standing up now, the fountain pen gripped tightly in your fist. As you looked intently at Will.

"No," Will said, slowly this time. Almost tenderly.

As if he were asking for jam.

Your lips formed a straight line before puckering and you flipped the pen in between your fingers and sat down on your seat and went to pick up Hannibal's paper.

"Fine," you groaned, your shoulders sagging with displeasure as you expertly thumbed through Hannibal's paper. You directed your expert gaze to Hannibal, "You better put that back in your sleeve doctor, we don't want to alert anyone,"

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak but realizing you were right he placed the scalpel back in his sleeve. He looked back at Alana as if saying  _ 'What the fuck?' _

Alana shrugged in response. 

"Don't" Will said. 

You snapped your eyes up to Will's and held your breath at the external light reflecting off of him, making his eyes this vexing mix of blue and gray.

You focused instead on the area where the sharp line of his jaw expertly met his neck as if parading its beauty.

You snapped your eyes back to Will finding that if you focused on his forehead (only the forehead not the hair) you could remain undistracted.

With much trouble, you took a breath.

"As long as he doesn't try to kill me, crackers"

Will sighed, "I have told you numerous times to NOT call me that,"


	2. Ol' Man River - Frank Sinatra (1946)

A heavy silence hung in the room. Of course, it did, this curator, whose predecessor had been murdered and eaten by Hannibal had just been ready to stab Hannibal with a fountain pen and had backed off not because her common sense prevailed, no. It was because Will Graham told you to.

While you looked over Hannibal's paper, yes the very one, Will looked at you still confused, still in shock.

He hadn't seen you in so long, and seeing you here now, to say had astounded him would be an understatement. He felt like someone had hit him with a brick. 

You looked different from the last time he'd seen you, your hair had grown, you weren't wearing thrift store clothes and you looked tired.

Bored and empty, weary and sick of trying.

You continued reading the paper as if you weren't ready to scoop out the writer’s eye out a moment before or that your old ~~lover~~ friend wasn't there in front of you.

Of course, you did know. 

You were looking at him from the corner of your eyes and just- 

Whoa.

Will had... matured.

The last time you'd seen him you were both 21 and he didn't have stubble, or that look in his eyes and- And was that a coat?!

_William Ulysses Graham was wearing a coat?_

Jesus, he'd changed.

"I'm sorry," you blurted out.

"For-for what?" Will asked softly and you risked a glance at him.

His hair looked unkempt, clean but unkempt. Like he didn’t brush it when he got out of the shower. His eyes had a weary edge to them as if he'd been getting sleep but not the type that helped. 

And from the deep part of your mind, not occupied with rage and utter exhaustion you felt a pang of worry stab your gut.

_Was he getting enough sleep?_

_Was he getting enough food?_

_When was the last time he'd had a good night's sleep?_

And as these thoughts plague your mind, your guilt deepened.

"For not visiting you while you were-," you paused, hesitant, was he alright with you mentioning this? "-Incarcerated."

He blinked. And you could tell he was surprised.

"I don't blame you for not coming to check," Will said, slowly as if testing his words, "Coming to Baltimore wouldn't have been good for you."

"That shouldn't have mattered," you replied, not being able to shake off the guilt that pin pricked you all over your body. You pointed to the chair next to your desk which he occupied readily.

"I owe you... a lot, Cra-Will,"

The ghost of a smile flitted across Will’s face and you smiled inwardly, the fondness for the man in front of you spiking.

Somethings never change.

"You owe me nothing," he said, now smiling sadly, "I did what needed to be done,"

Then there it is, that memory haunting you still.

_Will looking at you with sleepy eyes, which only widened once he saw the entirety of your appearance._

You swallowed thickly as your eyes travelled down to his lips.

"Well, um," You coughed standing up, adamant that you don't give in to your... _sensations._

But your eyes were stuck to Will's for some reason though. Even as you stood up you kept looking at him, unable to look away.

Like a car accident. Or a meadow.

He just looked so different, less innocent, less childish. More...rugged and _sexy_.

Welp.

"Where are you staying?" you asked him quickly, wanting to think of something, anything other than Will's sexual appeal in his current state.

Will mentions a low rated hotel. You look at him trying to find out whether he's messing with you or not.

He isn't.

You pulled out your phone.

"What're you doing?" he asked

"Making your reservations at an acceptable hotel,”

"Who's going to pay for it?"

"My dad,"

Will's eyes narrow and a jolt of heat shoots down to your core.

"I am dumbass," you slide through the settings until you read something that makes you nervous,

"H-How many rooms?" You eye Will nervously hoping he doesn't see how desperate you are for him to ask for his own separate room.

"One," you say jokingly, "you three look like an orgy,"

_Never_ have you wished to die more than you do now.

Will snaps his eyes to yours and maybe it's your imagination but they darken. _**considerably.**_

"You need four to be classified as an orgy," he says his voice dangerously thick.

You maintain his eyes for a moment and a smile unfurls on your face. You really shouldn’t but he’s presented you with an incredible opputunity.

"I didn't know you were gay,"

Immediately the look vanishes and you know you've hit a spot. His relationship with Hannibal Lecter, needless to say, is complicated.

"Two," The dark-haired woman says and you turn to look at her.

She's strikingly beautiful just like the woman next to her and the moment you take them in, you know they're a couple.

Good for them.

"Two," you say and make the reservation.

"And if you're not busy," you say to all of them, "We could have dinner tonight, there's this wonderful place in the city."

You look to the women and they nod in agreement.

You smile.

"It's settled," you look at Hannibal, "Be sure to bring...Mrs. Fell too Doctor,"

He nods ever so slightly and your sour mood slaps you in the face despite his sophisticated good looks.

Not that him being a cannibal upsets you, on the contrary, you understand.

Nonetheless, reality comes back in full force. Hannibal Lecter undercover as Dr. Fell is now one of your professors and though you would like the money that you would receive for his arrest, finding a suitable replacement would not be worth it.

And with all that money as a bounty, there was sure to be a catch.

You straightened your tan waistcoat and put your hands in the pockets of your pants.

"The rules are simple Doctor," you tell him, "Do not kill a single member of the faculty, Do not kill a single member of the student body, Do not hurt a single member of any group of people that are regular to this University. If however, you do manage to kill someone be sure that I expect a replacement the Monday after and an explanation for la polizia."

Hannibal arched an eyebrow.

You continued, "If you get caught or are under suspicion or if anyone simply asks me, I will tell them you are Hannibal Lecter and I will call you to warn you."

Silence.

"Any Questions, Professeur?"

He perceived you with a quizzical air.

"Two," he answered, "One, why did you call Will 'crackers'?"

**\----------**

_**Will lay beneath you, his brow arched in concentration and his mouth making an 'o' shape as he thrust upward into you.** _

_**\----------** _

“That's private."

"Understood, and two," Hannibal smirked, "Why do you think I'll follow your rules?"

Before you can shut him up, Will cuts in.

"Maybe we can make a pact of sorts, an agreement-"

"But there are no pacts between Lions and Men," you said, more to Hannibal then Will, "I _will_ kill you and eat you _raw_ ,"


	3. I Like Myself - Gene Kelly (1954)

The Hotel looked expensive. It seemed to drip with finery and gold. 

It made Will shiver. 

He'd never liked hotels. They made his skin crawl. Stretching empty hallways which all looked the same. And sleeping in a hotel bed aware that many, many people had slept where you were sleeping didn't fail to creep him.

The three of them stood in the elevator as they rocketed to the floor where their rooms had been booked. 

The most expensive.

The awkwardness in the elevator was palpable. Will could practically feel the eyes on the back of his head. 

_Peer pressure has a new meaning,_ he thought bitterly.

"I wonder how much money she makes?" he all but whispered trying desperately to dissolve the tension in the small space. After all, he wasn't the only person who was wondering. _Right?_

"I wonder," Alana said, "How you know her?"

Well, Alana wasted no time and at the moment Will remembered the time she'd told him he was unstable to his face.

"She and I, uh-" he scratched the back of his head, "We, uh, _knew_ each other in Baltimore. A very long time ago."

"You _knew_ each other?" Margot said slowly, 

"Yes," Will sneaked a glance at her and he saw her smirking, "What?"

The smirk turned into a whole smile and Margot looked at Alana as if saying, _'Get a load of this guy,'_. She proceeded to look forward at the elevator doors before saying, "Nothing."

Will could imagine why they'd think he was lying. 

_He was._

**_\------_ **

**_(Early that Afternoon)_ **

**_You pocketed your phone after making a reservation at a Tablecloth Restaurant in the city and slung your office bag over your shoulder, ready to leave the office and get rid of the tight bun on your head._ **

**_"Will, " you said not looking at him, "Do dress up, Don't show up looking like a hobo,"_ **

**_Will didn't even take a second to breathe before replying, "As long as you don't dress up like a bitch, sure."_ **

**_You looked up at him and smirked, "See you tonight, Crackers,"_ **

**_\------_ **

The restaurant was fancy. It was incredibly fancy. The first time you'd been to it, you had gasped in awe but that was years ago and you'd soon gotten tired of the decor. The only reaction it got out of you now was an exasperated sigh.

The food was good. And you should know.

Any food that stirred any emotion inside of you other than rage, exhaustion and exasperation was good.

But your gut wasn't very traditional in the art of rating food. There were days when the main courses from the finest restaurants tasted like dust and those halal vendors in the low, gangly streets served pure hot heaven. 

You felt like Remy from Ratatouille in those moments, the lights swirling from behind your eyelids. That was how good the food tasted.

Maybe they put crack in it, who knows but you weren't complaining.

You see Hannibal from afar and a bitter taste spreads in your mouth. You notice his 'wife' beside him. She's blonde, elegant and incredibly beautiful.

You remain seated as they reach your table, apparently Hannibal understood that this was a Tuxedo only restaurant and you were pissed. You'd have liked him to make a fool of himself. Something inside you told you he would've worn a suit in a Denny’s.

You turned to 'Lydia Fell' and smiled, offering your hand, she shook it and gave you a tight smile.

An uncomfortable smile. You would've thought she was uncomfortable with you but obviously not.

You eyed them both carefully and looked up at the clock lining the wall, "Well," you said, "I wonder who you are," you told Mrs. Fell.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and you smiled at her, taking a sip of your red wine, "You two can't be married,"

"Why not?" Hannibal amused.

You pointed to the blonde, "I bet she can tell you,"

You saw a flash of amusement flicker in her eyes and when Hannibal looked at her she simply took a sip of her wine and looked at you. And somehow you knew she was smiling into the glass.

It was at that moment that Hannibal's eyes moved to look at something behind you and you immediately knew Will had shown up. (Cementing the joke you and Lydia Fell had just made) And if you were lucky, he wasn't going to ask you for a tie.

You turned to look at Will and you had to muster all the power in your body to keep your jaw from dropping onto the floor and rolling away like a rubber ball.

_Will._

**Praise the Almighty.**

He wasn't wearing a tuxedo and he still hadn't brushed his hair but you forgave him because he looked magnificent.

Utterly Magnificent.

A dark-brown three piece, and a black tie never looked so good.

His stubble seemed well defined in the yellow lighting and with every step he took towards the table, your body grew warmer and warmer. 

You weren't the only one entranced, the whole restaurant watched and so did Hannibal and Lydia.

_Damn son,_ you thought as he took the seat to your right.

*******

You were sitting on the head of the table talking to Hannibal and something twisted inside of Will. The knot grew even tighter when he saw what you were wearing.

Nothing skimpy, that wasn't your style. 

It was the colour of butter, light meadow yellow. Coming down to your calves and only tied lightly at the waist, with a boat neck and sleeves that widened only to close at your elbows.

You looked lovely.

Your hair was loose and Will noticed how it lightly curled against your exposed collarbone. 

He felt the need to loosen his collar but before he could Hannibal noticed him. Will tensed and motioned Alana and Margot to go first which they fortunately did.

Noticing Hannibal's gaze you turned to look at Will. And for the few moments, you remained monotone Will's anxiety trickled in.

_Was he underdressed?_

_Was he overdressed?_

_Was there something on his face?_

_Did he forget something?_

He couldn't ha-

_Fuck._

**_His hair._ **

He'd worn his new coat only to take it off at the reception but he'd forgotten to brush his hair.

It was too late.

He was at the table.

And you looked even more handsome up close.

He wondered if he looked alright. But most of all, he wondered if you missed him as much he'd missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see the inspo for the dress:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/72/b2/bf/72b2bf0cbe0202c418ef3aa12d3860d5.jpg


	4. 4

Will stayed silent as he ate and as the others discussed the projects you and Hannibal were working on.   
He'd ordered a steak much to Hannibal delight which would've pissed him off but for now he didn't quite care.  
And honestly, he'd ordered it solely because it was what you'd ordered. With a side of onion rings.  
And it was good.   
And Everytime you lifted up on of the rings and put it in your mouth or took a forkful of the deck steak he'd feel a twinge of- of something in his lower abdomen.  
The feeling was pleasant, making his insides buzz and clench.  
When you looked at him, he realized with shock that the feeling was arousal.  
Still in shock, will reached for the fork on the side the same time as you did.  
Making your hands brush together.  
========  
The girl moaned into his mouth and Will grinned against her lips. She reached up to tangle her hands in his hair but he stopped her halfway by pinning her hands above her head, on the armrest of the couch.   
He peppered kisses down the side of her throat, and she groaned trying to gain some friction against his hips which he enjoyed. He gave her a little nip on the base of her collarbone and her yelp didn't fail to entice him.  
He sat up on his knees and looked at the mess. The girl was in his Forensic Psychology class and he'd been ready to fuck her for quite some time, so he'd been pleasantly surprised when she gave him the greenlight.  
He was just about to slide her skirt off when he heard the front door to the apartment open. 

chosen the closest room for this very purpose. Any time, anyone came in he'd be the first to know. He motioned for the girl under him to be silent as if he wasn't making out with her a minute before.  
Footsteps.  
The fridge opened, and Will sighed, it was you.   
He looked down at the girl, his libido gone and ran a hand over his face.  
"I- I'm sorry" he told her as he got her up, " she's right there"he motioned to the door, "And I can't really-"  
"I get it," the girl cut him off and will inwardly sighed in relief, glad his lie had been accepted.  
"You can come up to my place?" She asked and Wills heart sank.   
"I-" he started but she raised a hand.  
"Don't worry," she said and Will felt a pang of guilt for wasting her time.  
"I'm so-"  
"Don't Graham," she smiled, "we're in college, for fucks sake. We have better things to do than worry about who we almost fucked"  
She tied her hair up in a bun and looked at him over her shoulder, "allright?"   
Will nodded.  
"Walk me out?"   
"Uh, yeah. Ok"  
As they stepped out of the room will looked at you as you heated up the Chinese from last night. You only spared him a glance not not really bothered by the girl coming out of his room at 2:00 in the morning.  
but the time will came back you were on the couch in the kitchenette the TV channel switched to Turner class films.

He plopped down onto the sofa with you and you didn't look over before you told him to go take a shower.

"Can't stand you smelling like sex" you hollered as he laughed. 

Hoping that one day he smelled like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be on tumblr?


End file.
